


Morning Sex & Awkward Conversations

by iitsmakeyah



Series: fem Peter Parker [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bisexual Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Peter Parker, Confident Peter Parker, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Early Mornings, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Peter Parker, Gratuitous Smut, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Natasha Romanov Flirts, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Flirts, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Pretty Wade Wilson, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Top Wade Wilson, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iitsmakeyah/pseuds/iitsmakeyah
Summary: [CONTINUATION OF "Detainment & Flirting"]i'm gonna be honest this idea has been rolling around my head for like three days but anyways enjoy this one-shot that is just basically smut
Relationships: Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: fem Peter Parker [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Morning Sex & Awkward Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> i hope the smut is good and everything but anyways, ifilwamb. chapter 20 should be out late this week/early next week (hopefully)

If you told Peter that she would eventually hook up with a mercenary who now worked for SHIELD and did missions for them, she wouldn’t have believed you. But here she was, naked in her bed with Wade right next to her. 

She smirked to herself and just admired Wade’s sleeping form, they had sex four times before they officially tapped out, it was now 8 in the morning and Wade was still in her bed. The sun was seeping through her curtains making Wade’s skin look golden in the morning light. 

His hair was in three different directions from how much Peter pulled it and how much Wade tossed and turned in his sleep. Nothing could’ve been better than this and Peter just couldn’t get over it, not only was Wade a sex god but he also like Peter for being herself. 

“Stop staring,” Wade mumbled sleepily. 

Peter scoffed, “I’m not staring.” 

“Yes you are, I feel your stares,” Wade said with a small smile. 

“Well maybe if you weren’t so hot, I wouldn’t stare” Peter smirked, leaning over to place a kiss on his forehead. 

Wade smirked and pulled Peter closer to him, kissing her deeply. Peter quickly reciprocated and pushed Wade down and tossed her leg over his waist, straddling him and kissing him passionately. 

Wade grabbed her waist, tilting his head so their lips could slot together perfectly. Wade started leaving open-mouth kisses on her jaw making a gasp escape her mouth. “Mm, Wade.” 

Wade chuckled against her jaw, moving down to her neck. He ran a hand up her back and combing his fingers through her hair before pulling her hair _hard_ , the action making more pale skin to be exposed. He mouthed at her neck until he bit down leaving a red mark on her neck. 

“ _F-fuck_ Wade.” Peter moaned. “You should pull my hair more often.” 

“Can do,” Wade replied. 

Peter pulled back with a mischievous smile on her face and she pushed Wade down on the bed, Wade tried to lean back up but Peter wouldn’t let up. “Uh uh, you stay there.” 

“For fucks sake- Yes ma’am.” Wade groaned, bringing a smirk to Peter’s face. 

Peter kissed down Wade’s body leaving bites and hickeys all down his chest, she kissed each pec and moved down further and kissed along his navel before mouthing at the tip of Wade’s dick. 

Wade’s hips jerked, “Don’t move, Wade.” 

Wade nodded his head quickly and groaned loudly, Peter continued to kiss down the shaft of his dick. She caught Wade off-guard when she swallowed him down and started sucking at the tip, doing little kitten licks over the slit. 

Wade couldn’t help but to moan loudly, Peter was a fucking goddess and she knew how to suck a dick, Wade moved his hand down to her head and gripped her hair in a tight and firm grip. She moaned at the tight grip on her hair and continued to suck his dick. 

She pulled off with a wet pop, keeping her hand on his shaft and moving it in an up and down motion, “Wade, look at me.” 

Wade looked down at her, trying not to close his eyes when she put her mouth back on his dick. She looked at Wade the whole time she swallowed his dick, Wade’s eyes were glossy and damn near black from arousal and Peter moaned at the sight while Wade moaned at the vibrations. 

She moved her head faster and Wade didn’t dare to take his eyes off her as she brought him to his climax. Wade placed a hand on her cheek and smiled at her, before moaning loudly. The pleasure on his gut was getting tighter by the second and at any moment he could come, Peter’s mouth was sinful and Wade loved it. 

“Fuck, fuck, _shit._ Peter, you keep doing that and I’m gonna cum.” 

She didn’t say anything but she just moved her head faster. She relaxed her throat and took Wade to the back of her throat without gagging, Wade thought he blacked out from the intensity of his orgasm. Peter swallowed all of Wade’s cum without letting a drop spill. 

She waited a second before pulling off completely and smirking, Wade smirked back and pulled her up in his lap, and kissed her senseless. 

Wade’s hands traveled lower and he gripped her ass, pulling her closer and running his tongue over her nipples, turning both of them into stiff peaks. Wade brought one of his hands down on her ass, leaving a red mark on her pale skin. 

Peter moaned and pushed back into his hands seemingly wanting more, “Wade, _oh fuck_ , please.” 

Wade dipped two fingers into her pussy and started thrusting into her at a fast pace, Peter threw her head back and moaned loudly. She gripped his shoulders as he continued to finger her, she pulled him into a kiss which consisted mainly of heavy breathing and moans. 

Peter gripped Wade’s wrist when his fingers hit her g-spot, she hadn’t been expecting that. “Holy shit!” 

Wade chuckled and pulled his fingers out, Peter whined at the loss but Wade shushed her, “Baby, baby, I have a better idea.” 

“Unless it involves me sitting on your face then I don’t know why you stopped.” Peter groaned with an eye-roll. 

Wade’s grin turned primal, and Peter wondered why he was so silent until she caught on, “Fuck. You want me to sit on your face.” 

“Yeah, baby, I want to lick into your pretty pussy. Don’t you want my tongue, baby?” 

Peter nodded eagerly, Wade moved back and laid down waiting for Peter to crawl onto his chest. Peter made her way up to his chest and moved up further placing both legs on each side of Wade’s head. 

Wade gripped her thighs and started licking at her clit, making her shiver in pleasure. Wade buried his face into her wet pussy while her thighs shook on either side of his head. 

Wade groaned at the taste of her pussy, it had a sweet and salty taste and Wade loved it, he licked into her pussy making sure to lick every single one of her walls. Peter was a mess, nothing but wanton moan spilling from her lips with chants of ‘Wade’. 

Everything was going smoothly until Peter’s phone rang. 

They both groaned, “Fuck me, can’t they wait?” 

“Sorry baby, it could be my Aunt May.” Peter chuckled and grabbed the phone and answered. 

“Hello?” 

“Peter.” 

It was Natasha calling. “Hey, Nat.” 

“Hey, Fury needs you here at like 10:30.” 

Peter rolled her eyes, “For what?” 

Peter didn’t notice Wade’s mischievous grin until it was too late, she gasped at the swipe of his tongue against her clit. 

“You okay?” Natasha asked in concern. 

“Y-yeah I’m okay, what does he need?” Peter covered up but her voice was still high pitch. She looked down into between her thighs and shook her head, she moved off Wade’s face and on his chest. He huffed in annoyance. 

“He needs you to debrief Wade from his last mission, Fury said he just left SHIELD before he could do the debriefing.” 

Peter quirked up an eyebrow and before she knew she was on her back and Wade dove right back in and licked her pussy like he was starving. 

“OoH? Um, why didn’t he show up?” Peter asked, trying not to moan into the phone. 

Natasha sensed something was up, “Peter, do you need me to come to get you?” 

“No, no not at all. _Fuck.”_ Peter slapped a hand over her mouth when Wade jammed a finger inside her while eating her out. 

“Uhh okay, well, if you know where he is then tell him to bring his ass to SHIELD.” 

Peter whined lowly as Wade put in another finger along with the first one, he started sucking at her clit and licking at her folds. Moaning and groaning at the taste and Peter couldn’t take it anymore, 

“ _Shit_ , Wade.” She hadn’t even realized her mistake until she said it. 

“Peter? Is Wade with you? Are you getting _laid right now?!”_ Natasha asked. 

“Okay, Nat! I gotta go, bye!” Peter said and quickly hung up the phone. “Fuck, Wade you couldn’t have waited two minutes.” 

Wade chuckled, “Sorry, honey, you’re just too addicting, I guess.” 

“You’re just pussy whipped.” Peter snarked back. 

Wade grinned and moved up her body so his lips were right next to her ear, he kept his fingers inside of her and started thrusting faster and harder. Peter moaned so loud that she was pretty she wouldn’t be able to look at her neighbors for at least a week. 

She couldn’t say anything, moans kept falling from her lips, “What’s the matter? Can’t say anything?” 

Peter nodded, jaw slack and tears falling down her cheeks from the intense overstimulation. 

Wade whispered right into her ear, “You’re damn right. I _am_ pussy whipped and you wanna know why?” 

Peter couldn’t do anything but nod and Wade kissed her lips and whispered back into her ear, “Because you have the best pussy in the entire world, baby. Nobody’s got nothing on you.” 

Peter finally let go, her thighs shook from her orgasm and her mouth fell open in a silent scream and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. 

Wade pulled his fingers out of her slowly and kissed her sweaty forehead, she pulled him down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“That was a really good way to start the day,” Peter smiled. 

Wade smiled, “Baby, are you blushing?” 

Peter hid her face behind her hands and laughed and Wade thought he might’ve fallen in love with her right there at that moment. 

“Come on, let’s go try not to fuck in your shower,” Wade suggested, holding his hand out. 

Peter took his hand and walked with him to the bathroom, “Oh and by the way, SHIELD wants to see you.” 

“Oh fuck” 

* * *

Peter walked into SHIELD headquarters and headed straight for the locker rooms to change into her uniform and just by her luck she ran into Natasha. 

She awkwardly walked towards her locker and got her uniform out and that’s when Natasha spoke to her. “You know if you wanna sleep with Wilson, you should do a better job hiding it.”

Peter groaned while Natasha just smirked, “it’s his fault, he couldn’t wait two minutes.” 

Natasha chuckled, “Well I don’t blame him if Wilson weren’t already over you. I’d try to jump you.” 

Peter choked and looked at Natasha, “Seriously?” 

“Seriously.” She said, “You’re attractive as hell, who wouldn’t wanna jump your bones.” 

“She’s also very much taken,” Wade said entering the locker room. 

“Wade?” 

“Back off, Black Widow. She’s mine.” 

Natasha shrugged, “Too bad, you're straight.” 

Peter smirked and crossed her arms, “Who said I was straight?” 

Nat smirked and walked out of the locker room. Peter turned around and kissed Wade. “Hey, babe.” 

“Hey, I’m not even mad at Widow. You two would be hot.” Wade groaned. 

“Good thing, I’m yours, huh,” Peter said. 

“The best thing. So I’m thinking about a date, me and you.” Wade said. 

“It would be my honor.” Peter giggled. 

Wade smiled and squealed, “Goody sticks, I’m thinking tacos.” 

Peter nodded and her head and pulled him down for another kiss, she pulled back and put her lips up to his ear, “And then after tacos, I’m gonna ride you like a goddamn racehorse.” 

Wade groaned and nodded his head, “Yup, yeah, that works.” 

Peter laughed. “I’m glad you like the idea.” 

“Love the idea. I’m gonna wear you out by the end of the night.” 

“I’m counting on it,” Peter said. 

It took all of Wade’s willpower to leave the room and Peter whispered to herself, “I’m counting on it.” 

Her phone buzzed and she looked at the text that was from and her smile got bigger if that was possible. 

**Wade:**

_how do u feel abt handcuffs ;) ;)_

Yeah, she had a long night ahead of her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this, comments and kudos are appreciated and let me know if you wanna see more of this series


End file.
